The Name of the Game
by PrincessJackie120
Summary: another JH songfic :


**A/N: don't own**

another J/H ABBAfic! this one is based on "The Name of the Game". Jackie's POV. takes place around "Cat Fight Club" in season 2. enjoy!_  
_

_I've seen you twice, in a short time  
Only a week since we started  
It seems to me, for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted_

Ok, I know we don't usually get along, and you don't really seem to like me, but ever since you've started teaching me to be Zen, I've been feeling a little…well, different. Every day, I look forward to seeing you.

_I was an impossible case  
No-one ever could reach me  
But I think I can see in your face  
There's a lot you can teach me  
So I wanna know.._

I know I've been kind of an annoyance to you and probably the rest of the group, and you probably think I'm just a spoiled, rude, annoying rich girl, crying over her ex boyfriend. But I think you have really changed me, and I think there's a lot of good in your teachings. So I was wondering…

_What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow_

What exactly is going on here? Do you have even the slightest bit of feelings for me, the way I do for you? I know I may seem young and childish, but you bring out the woman in me Steven.

_And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know.._

You bring out the fighter in me, the person willing to defend herself and not just cry over some stupid boy who broke her heart. You get me to show my better side. You make me prove that I have substance. I'm more than just pigtails and unicorns. Does this mean anything to you? Do you think we have something here?

_The name of the game  
I have no friends, no-one to see  
And I am never invited  
Now I am here, talking to you  
No wonder I get excited_

I know that the only reason you guys ever hung out, or put up with me for that matter, was because Michael brought me along. But being able to hang out with just you has made me feel like a part of something, like maybe someone actually cares that I am here. It feels really nice Steven.

_Your smile, and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
But it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know.._

Everything about you Steven, your face, hearing you speak, the fact that you believed in me enough to take me under your wing and teach me to be Zen, it all means the world to me. So please, tell me…

_What's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
But it means a lot, what's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow_

Do you care about me the way I do for you? Can you possibly see us ever being together? Because, I may seem naïve, but I can see that there is something special between us. I think we'd be good for each other Steven.

_And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know..  
Oh yes I wanna know..  
The name of the game  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot  
What's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
But it means a lot, what's the name of the game?  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot_

So please tell me, Steven Hyde, if you feel the same way too…


End file.
